Konomi Kurohana
"あなたが誰であっても、結局私と一緒に踊っている、人生のゲームで。''” of whom you are, you are dancing with me in the game of life after all. ''– Konomi Konomi Kurohana is the main character of Darklight Chronicles and a deuteragonist in Vigilance Chronicles. In both franchise's versions, she is a celebrity and viewed as a pop star idol, while playing undercover as the leader of Midnight Flower, one of the most intimidating and infamous of all criminal organizations. In Vigilance Chronicles, Konomi and the Midnight Flower support Shichirou and Vigilance in helping defeat their enemies, but is unknown if it is for good intention due to their backstories. In Episode Ex she married with Victor Edwards who is both her rival and lover, they have a daughter named Hibino Kurohana. It is later revealed that her true identity is one of the strongest Deity exists, named 'The Black Shinryu'. Overview Appearance Darklight Chronicles Exclusive Info Throughout her life, Konomi's appearance has changed a lot. Originally, she has twintail-style cyan hair, purple eyes, and fair skin. Due to several events and circumstances, her hair turns dark purple, her left eye turns pitch-black with a reddish pupil, and her skin becomes pale as if she is already dead. She wears a pitch-black coat with hood attached, black and grey stripped shirt, black puffy pants and pitch-black boots. Her left eye is covered with an eyepatch, sealing the power behind it. As there are many things happens, later her hair color become cyan-purple mixed hair, she also wearing a mask to hides her identity in public scene. She is the only character in the Darklight Chronicles to be a real Supernatural person while the other characters are all artificial, using the Artificial Supernatual Program formula based on Nokohime. In Episode Ex, she also can be seen to wear her casual wear and adopting a fake name 'Saiki Hayashibara' to maintain her privacy and avoid suspicion, she wears a black short-sleeves parka, blue denim pants and a blue crop top. Just like when she is an idol, she wears contact lens on her left eye. In public scene she also wears a white mouth mask to hide her face. As Idol 'Hoshi', her choice of attire is similar to her casual wear except she wear a tight pants and a tank top. She also dyed her hair and eyebrow into pure cyan and somewhat changed her bangs (front hair) a bit , she didn't wear eyepatch as idol to avoid suspicion instead she wears contact lens on her left eye. With this, her facial appearance looks really similar to her young/early life appearance. She also has her formal wear which is somewhat surprisingly out-of-place due to it white themed uniform, she wearing this in conference, announcement and an entire appearance in Vigilance Chronicles. Konomi never really aged, as her appearance stays at her 20 years old appearance forever. In actuality Konomi is a Deity who were born as human 'Nokohime', but due to the contact with Abyss DNA she becomes supernatural even under the limiting of physical flesh and remember who she truly is. Even reborn as Konomi, after she becomes her true form she also remembering her identity as a Deity again. In the end she able to manifest as human form even in spirit realm as she use this form as her most notable form. In spirit form, she has 2 forms, her human form that she also able to manifest even as a spirit which is her most iconic form, and another is her real form before she able to manifest her human form, the Black Shinryu form. Vigilance Chronicles Exclusive Info Konomi is a pale-skinned female ''Troodon ''with blue to indigo plumage. In this series she wears her white formal wear. Personality Darklight Chronicles Exclusive Info Konomi has many personalities due to her experience with various things, she has 4 persona in total. * Normal - She is rather quite and calm in this state, tend to speaks in a quite or cold manner, she is seems emotionless in this persona and is used most of time in formal manner. This is her original persona. * Friendly Talk - She developed this persona because of her development in good relationship with each person, she speech in this gentle and friendly manner when she cheering up people or relax in free time, in this persona she can be viewed as a big sister figure or even a motherly figure in Episode Ex. * Sadistic - In some situation of a battle, she showed her more sadistic side of her, range from an insane laughing to an edgy twisted facial expression, the enjoying of bloodshed and the entertaining of killing is clearly shown. This is consider as her most cruel side. * Seductive - A rare-to-be-seen trait, she hardly show this in public and not enough info is clear to be written, she develop this persona from her life as prostitute. Vigilance Chronicles Exclusive Info As a idol, she is a cheerful, energetic and lively woman who spreads love and and cheers to all of her audiences as she sings her songs during her concert performances. As her real self, she has the same personality as her Darklight Chronicles counterpart. As a quiet and enigmatic person, Konomi holds many untold tales and secrets under her lips. Due to this, many suspect that she has something in her mind more than just 'singing and inspiring'. Weapons and Abilities When Midnight Flower is newly founded, Konomi travels around to search for materials, result is she able to create 3 swords using arsenal within Midnight Flower technology. In Episode Ex she used 2 sword, in which both are an upgraded version of previous weapon she had. Which is listed as: * Fukushu (復讐) - Recreated using Perennial Blade's fragment, this is Konomi's weapon of choice and the most powerful out of all six blades in term of shear power due to it power to condense an energy into a single large purple energy blade, most of time she single wielding it but sometimes duel wield in sync with Tenshi, it later upgraded to Nemesis. * Tenshi (天使) - A highly-refined crafted katana, can be seen duel wielding this along with Fukushu, its special coated light-cyan blade can lets off it's flash like a flashbang, cause opponent to temporary blinded, giving an opening to strike, it was destroyed during one of fight with Rinoka, later repaired and upgraded to Haruichi. * Kaze (風) - It has highest cutting power out of all blades due to a green colored wind-amplified blade that heavily increase it cutting power, she always single wielding it, it is destroyed in final battle of Liberation Arc, it parts is salvaged for Nemesis material. She also has one Umbral pistol as her 'pocket' weapon in which she hides it under her coat, she use the gun if it is unnecessary to use her blades, she still have this pistol during Episode Ex. In Episode Ex, her current weapon are: * Haruichi (春位置) - Konomi's revived Tenshi, it has dual ice and lightning power, while it able to freeze like Permafrost, it is also able to shoots out a lightning bolt projectile as it ranged attack, this serve as her main weapon of choice. * Nemesis (ネメシス) - Konomi's true weapon, it is an upgraded Fukushu with Kaze's additional attribute and the only weapon to gain XS rate, it is a dual elemental weapon of dark and wind. Even further is this weapon has an influence of the Abyss Form involved. This legendary sword proved to be unmatched and will pierce any form of armor or defense. She also as an ability to transform into her Abyssal Form and Dragon Form. In the Vigilance Chronicles franchise, due to her existence as an entity, Konomi is also able to harness the supernatural abilities of telekinesis and telepathy, allowing her to manipulate objects and minds. Vigilance Chronicles Terrorize .....To be added. Utopia .....To be added. Vengeance .....To be added. Other Series Darklight Chronicles She is the main character of the plot in this series as all the stories revolve around her. Prologue Born as an orphan with no traces of her origin found, Konomi was sent to the same orphanage as Mihoru, as a nameless girl during that period, where she adopted her original name that only she will inherent alone: Konomi Kurohana, the name she shared with her real name as a Deity. (Her story between this point of prologue can be seen in Mihoru article) After her ascension, the newly formed Midnight Flower reigns terror upon the world, causing Euros, Afrius and Ameria under their influence as their government took over. Asaiha is the last country to be able to resist Midnight Flower's might, with the Riso Operatives as their backbone of resistance, starting the war between Asaiha and Midnight Flower. Meanwhile, Konomi lost some of her powers due to her changing process into a Supernatural . She soon discovers that her lost power has become one of her nemesis, Rinoka. Trivia * Konomi is not one of the characters created by edmundpjc. As a result, she does not originally exist within world of Vigilance Chronicles. ** The fact that she exist within Vigilance Chronicles is because of collaboration work. * Her last name, Kurohana, literally means "Black Flower". ** It is also shared with her creator's pen name, but with different spelling in Japanese (her last name use Kanji, the pen name use Hiragana). ** She use many disguise name, and is a character in Darklight Chronicle with most alternative name known. * It is theorized that she is a reincarnated Nokohime, due to their similar appearance. ** She is born from the unfortunate family that bought the necklace that has Deity's soul within, as the mother wears it, her soul transfer into the womb, as the result she is pregnant without even need of mutual relationship, this marks the return of Nokohime as a new flesh. ** Although she is a reincarnated Nokohime, she does not remember her past life until she become her true form. * As a perfectly 'crafted' body, Konomi's physical form is a perfect body of the said Deity, and become her permanent physical manifestation. ** Even if lost her physical body, she can sometime later materialized it again as many times as she wanted due her physical body is already fully synchronized by Abyss DNA as a perfect Supernatural, basically a physical representative of the Deity herself. * Her human appearance is based on Hatsune Miku, the virtual idol which is CRYPTON Future Media's Vocaloid. * Konomi gain the title 'Abyss Goddess' after she and her organization's massacre in many area, and is implied as her code name from that time onward. * Her clothing (and possibly the pale skin color) is based on Black★Rock Shooter, Huke's OC. * In Vigilance Chronicles, she is a guest character, and is considerable to be 'An antagonist who helps protagonist'. * She has many namesake and title, but only few are revealed in Vigilance Chronicles. * Her left red eye is an inspiration from Tokyo Ghoul where the series' ghouls bear black pupils and red irises. In that case, Konomi is basically like a 'One-eyed ghoul' in parallel to her supernaturality. ** Konomi is parallel to Eto Yoshimura in Tokyo Ghoul, as they can both transform into alternate form (Abyssal Wraith and Kakuja, respectively) * Konomi and Mihoru are childhood friends. * She is seems to be a lesbian (despite married with a guy in the end) due to her past, but the only known character she ever has relationship with is Mato. But still, they didn't take their relationship seriously. ** She has clothing fetish, which in this case, it's a pants (implies that she refuse to take it off) * Although Kurone is supernatural like Konomi, she is still not as powerful as her. * Konomi's creator uploaded many video of her 'dancing' and 'singing' in MMD software. Gallery Category:Females Category:Darklight Chronicles Series